Fine China
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Ambos eran los herederos de familias mafiosas rivales. Conociéndose a base de sus amigos volviéndose pareja. -Escapemos, solo así podremos estar juntos.- Tenthshipping y Franticshipping. Fic participante del reto "Agosto de Innovación" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".


Yo vengo con un nuevo fic que me dio mucho dolor de cabeza, porque tenía la idea, tenía la trama pero no me resultaba lo que quería. Con las clases tampoco podía aplastarme frente a la lap a escribir así que eso me provoco más problemas, pero finalmente creo que esto es lo suficientemente decente -espero-

La verdad no tengo mucho más que decir aquí además de que me muero de sueño, quiero dedicarselo a los administradores del **foro Dexholders del Prof. Oak;** Jime porque es amor y este mes fue su cumpleaños! probablemente ya haya sido y lamento no haberte felicitado, y si aun no es, felicidades adelantadas! a Mili porque es amor y la adoro mucho, y a Alex porque es genial y se merece mucho amor~

Este fic es participante del reto _**Agosto de Innovación**_ del mismo foro mencionado más arriba.

 **Advertencias:** Soy un asco adaptando videos, técnicamente esta basado en el video _Fine China,_ pero me esforcé. Trama probablemente revoltosa y un asco de manejo de personajes, probablemente pierda el reto del mes QwQ pero a la vez me divertí haciendo sufrir a mis niños. Mafia!AU supongo.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece ni lo hará. No habría quitado los gimnasios de Sun  & Moon de serlo.

* * *

Frío. Así puede describirse la primera sensación que reconoce al recobrar la consciencia. Sus azules ojos abriéndose con dificultad, cansados. Le cuesta enfocar la vista, pero de algo está seguro: no está en casa o bueno, en la residencia de su familia.

Hay lo que parece ser una cama en frente suyo, pero demasiado maltratada y no necesita examinar las sabanas para darse cuenta que son de tela corriente -que probablemente- no han sido lavadas en años.

Finalmente se pone de pie apoyándose en sus brazos. Observa bien su alrededor, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no entrar en pánico. Como el heredero de la familia Hartsfield siempre estuvo consciente que la gente querría secuestrarlo para sacar ganancia y sin embargo, nunca tuvo un "entrenamiento" al respecto. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Perdido en algún lugar que no reconocía, a merced de otra familia que quería aprovecharse de él y usarlo como rehén o peor, para asegurarse que la familia Hartsfield entrara en caos con la desaparición de su único heredero.

Antes de dejarse llevar por el pánico, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a allí. Dio un par de vueltas sobre la habitación sin descubrir alguna ranura o pequeña ventana secreta, lo tenían bien asegurado, odiaba admitirlo.

La idea de gritar y exigir respuestas a dónde se encontraba le pareció una buena opción pero desistió al considerar que no sería bueno demostrarles que tenía miedo. Además, recordar cómo había sucedido esto sonaba como algo muchísimo mejor en que ocupar su tiempo hasta que sus captores decidieran hacer acto de presencia.

Se recuesta esta vez en la cama, el suelo había sido lo suficientemente incómodo para regresar a él, y por más maltratada que la cama estuviera, era mejor.

Decide cerrar sus azules ojos para concentrarse mejor en su memoria y tratar de recordar como llego a dicha situación. Su mente seguía algo borrosa, probablemente por el cloroformo que le habían hecho aspirar para secuestrarlo, pero al menos podía recordar haber discutido con sus padres.

…

-¡Hartsfield Wally! – Su madre gritaba, algo poco común en ella. Generalmente permanecía calmada, dejando a su marido hacerse cargo de la familia y sin embargo, allí estaba. Alterada, gritando y al borde del llanto. - ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡Responde! ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Dame una explicación!

Wally no la miraba. Mantenía la vista en sus rodillas, donde sus manos se encontraban, apretando los puños con impotencia. No podía decirles, no lo entenderían.

-Querida, déjame hablar. – La ronca voz de su padre resonó en la habitación por primera vez desde que lo habían obligado a acudir a dicha _conversación_ familiar. El primogénito de la familia Hartsfield sudó frío al escucharlo hablar. Estaba totalmente consciente de que si algo no debía hacer, era enojar al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

La adulta detuvo sus gritos. No importaba ser su mujer. Si el jefe hablaba, todos tenían que callarse. _Así eran las reglas._ Y sin embargo, él las estaba rompiendo, vaya primogénito y heredero que era.

-Espero estés consciente de la vergüenza y humillación en la que pones a esta familia con tus acciones. – Su voz era rasposa, cansada. Como si le costara hablar, pero ese no era el motivo. Sabía que debía controlarse, si es que quería obtener una respuesta satisfactoria de su hijo.

Wally se mantuvo en su posición. Levantar la vista era sinónimo de enfrentarlo y provocar una disputa, la cual no pensaba hacer. Si todo salía bien, solo le regañarían. Una mueca se formó en su rostro al tratar de reprimir una sonrisa, pensando en sus planes. No obstante, sabía que su padre en sí, le había cuestionado, por lo que asintió lentamente la cabeza.

Su padre mantenía la expresión seria, sin siquiera ver a su esposa que quería intervenir. Aun con la recién forma en que había cuestionado a su hijo, su instinto maternal le alertaba que el hombre podría ponerse violento contra el chico.

-Bien, eso significa que comprendes que no debes volver a hacerlo. – El adulto se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, sin importarle la vista anonadada de su mujer, quien no puede creer que eso sea todo. Incluso Wally levanta la cabeza, viéndolo con asombro.

Ella aprieta los labios, tragándose las ganas de decir algo más, siguiendo a su marido quien se detiene al abrir la puerta.

-No tendrás permitido salir de nuevo, la única forma en que salgas es conmigo, tu madre o algún permiso especial por tus clases. – Declara, saliendo de la habitación.

Wally ahoga una risa. Tendría permitido salir una vez más, pero no regresaría.

…

 _-Después de eso me escape. Fui capturado por unos hombres desconocidos y ya no recuerdo nada. –_ Piensa y suelta un suspiro. Casi no creyendo la mala suerte que podía tener.

Abre los ojos a la par que estira su brazo derecho, extendiendo la mano y observando sus dedos. Sonríe al ver los anillos, sobre todo uno de ellos. El color plata con toques de oro que parecen formar una enredadera entre su dedo. A su lado, el anillo bañado en oro con el emblema familiar. Juguetea con este último usando su mano derecha, para al final quitárselo y lanzarlo lejos.

Si tan solo ese estúpido anillo no existiera. Ni esa familia. Ni esa reputación.

Aunque también sabe que esa es la razón de haberlo conocido.

El rojo se apodera de su rostro al recordarlo. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, sus labios, su…

Sacude la cabeza alejando cualquier otro pensamiento obsceno sobre el contrario, más se permite recordar un poco el día en que se conocieron.

…

Para un par de adolescentes como lo eran Wally y su mejor amigo Ruby, no era raro que se escabulleran por la noche. Salieran a pasear, jugar o tomar algo. Sus padres estaban conscientes y los dejaban, aunque claro, con un par de guardaespaldas siguiéndolos de cerca, sin que ellos lo notaran –y si acaso lo notaban, no les importaba–.

La sensación de ser rebeldes aunque sea un rato y divertirse sin importarles la familia y sus obligaciones era lo mejor que tenían. Por ello mismo, escapar hasta la ciudad vecina a divertirse no era algo demasiado extraño para ellos. Sus lugares favoritos en los cuales distraerse eran los antros o discotecas, siempre encontrando música agradable –y un poco desconocida– para bailar, alcohol comprado ilegalmente puesto que todos eran menores de edad, y por supuesto, siempre encontraban compañía.

Desde que habían comenzado a frecuentar esos lugares era común que Ruby saliera con una o dos chicas del lugar, desapareciera por unas horas y más tarde volviera por su mejor amigo para volver a casa. A Wally no le importaba, a final de cuentas encontraba a alguien para bailar o conversar durante la velada. Había tenido varias oportunidades para repetir las acciones de Ruby pero rechazaba a todas, insistiendo en que no le interesaba el asunto.

Pero una noche, Ruby decidió ir a otro lugar. Un bar. Con sus 18 años recién cumplidos legalmente podían entrar y eso a la vez, abría un nuevo horizonte de oportunidades. Una vez dentro del lugar, ambos chicos pudieron apreciar la enorme diferencia entre los lugares.

La atmosfera adulta e imponente de un bar tan refinado como en el que se encontraban comenzó a abrumarlos, quizá comenzando a arrepentirse de ir a ese lugar. Y sin embargo, todo se disipo al ser Ruby prácticamente tacleado por una castaña en un deslumbrante vestido rojo.

Todo se aclaró para Wally en ese momento. La verdadera razón para ir a dicho lugar no era más que para poder ver a la castaña. No le molestaba si era honesto, se alegraba por ver a su amigo tan feliz al lado de ella, no obstante lo único que le parecía curioso era porque habían decidido verse en un lugar así.

Y su respuesta no tardo demasiado en llegar. Un chico rubio, con brillantes ojos verdes cual esmeraldas se acercó a ellos. Wally sintió su corazón latir desesperado, noto como el menor se sorprendió cuando lo vio, mas su vista regreso de inmediato a los enamorados.

La noche consistió en una explicación de los enamorados, presentándose la chica como Sapphire y el pequeño rubio como Emerald. Quizá nada realmente preocupante, de no ser por el apellido de Emerald: Crenshaw. El joven también se asustó al escuchar que Wally era nadie más ni nada menos que el heredero de los Hartsfield.

No podía evitarse una reacción así considerando que ambas familias eran enemigas y luchaban por el control de la ciudad. Razón por la cual Ruby y Sapphire habían acordado verse en aquel lugar, el de ojos rojos aseguraba que eran parecidos a Romeo y Julieta, solo que sin ser los herederos de sus respectivas familias. Wally rio ante el comentario, más noto un rubor en las mejillas de Emerald al apartar la mirada, que le provocó un sonrojo a la vez.

A media noche, Ruby sugirió salir a la terraza del bar, sorprendidos los otros tres por el espacioso lugar, música comenzó a resonar. La castaña se dejó llevar por la música, moviéndose de una forma atrevida, obligando tras unos minutos a su novio a bailar con ella. Descubriendo ambos que podían bailar correctamente, sin necesidad de haber ensayado previamente. Simplemente dejándose llevar por el momento y la sensación de rozar sus cuerpos al bailar ese tango.

Mientras tanto Emerald y Wally conversaban de trivialidades, intentando no demostrar su incomodidad con el otro, conocedores de la historia entre sus familias. Más con el paso de las horas, descubrieron que el contrario era una buena persona más una gran compañía, llegando a olvidar los problemas familiares que en nada les concernían.

A la madrugada los cuatro se despidieron, la pareja de enamorados acordando verse de nuevo allí mismo, y los otros dos chicos aceptando verse de nuevo para conversar, comentando haber tenido una gran noche al pasarla juntos. Ambos sonrojándose al analizar lo dicho y captando el doble sentido que escondía.

Esa rutina siguió un par de semanas. Beber alcohol en el bar, salir a la terraza a bailar y conversar. Hasta que finalmente el pequeño rubio decidió atreverse a cambiar la rutina. Mientras Ruby y Sapphire repetían un tango por milésima vez, Emerald le había halado de la camisa hasta su altura y lo había besado.

Lo siguiente estaba borroso para ambos. ¿Se habían vuelto a besar? Probablemente. ¿Habían salido del bar é ido a otro lugar más privado? Definitivamente. ¿Se arrepentían? Quizá un poco. Pero al regresar al bar por sus amigos, ellos sonreían, no los juzgaban y ya era ganancia.

-Quizá deberíamos escapar. – Sugirió Ruby una noche, los otros tres le miraron sorprendidos. – Solo así podremos estar juntos, estoy harto de tener que escabullirnos para vernos.

-No será tan fácil. Ustedes no tienen obligaciones, pueden correr y no los perseguirían demasiado. A Wally y a mí nos buscarían hasta el fin del mundo – Emerald opino antes de tomarse su bebida entera de un trago.

-¿Acaso no tenemos una solución? ¡Enfrentemos a los jefes! ¡Que se jodan, que formen una alianza entre ellos por ustedes! – Sapphire podría usar ropa femenina y bailar de la forma más provocativa posible, pero a final de cuentas podía usar muchas groserías al hablar. – Apoyo a Ruby en escaparnos, pero también entiendo que ustedes no tienen tanta facilidad como nosotros.

-La alianza no es una mala idea – Wally había susurrado. También lo había pensado, más sabía la razón por la cual no funcionaría.

-Ambos somos hombres. – El sonido del vaso ahora vacío de alcohol resonó una vez los cuatro se callaron tras lo dicho por Emerald.

Esa respuesta les regreso a la realidad. Quizá una alianza entre ellos podría ser posible, de ser uno de ellos una mujer. Pero siendo ambos chicos, que fueran aceptados sería completamente imposible. Y después de mucho discutirlo, llegaron a la conclusión de escapar. Quizá hasta huir a otro país.

O al menos esa era la idea. No estaban conscientes de que habían sido seguidos varias veces por subordinados de los padres de cada familia. Quienes habían escuchado todo e informado a los superiores.

Llevando a la discusión que Wally había tenido con sus padres. Desconocía la situación exacta de Emerald, pero Ruby y Sapphire habían conseguido hablar y acordar escapar esa noche. Ambos les comunicaron la información a sus respectivos amigos. Wally se preparó, metió lo mayor de ropa posible en una maleta y se aventuró a salir por la ventana a reunirse con Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald.

Había corrido todo el camino, a pesar de que no tenía demasiada condición física, se esforzaba. La simple idea de ser libre del terrible bajo mundo por el cual su familia se movía le impulsaba a seguir avanzando. Pero al dar vuelta en la esquina para el lugar indicado, se congelo.

Había gente rodeándolos. Separando a Ruby y a Sapphire quienes luchaban por permanecer juntos, al igual que Emerald. Wally retrocedió unos pasos, anonadado por la escena. Pues conocía a la mitad de las personas que los rodeaban. Eran subordinados de su padre. La otra mitad probablemente fuera de los Crenshaw.

Pasmado por la situación y la frustración de no poder hacer nada para detenerlos, siguió retrocediendo, hasta que choco con algo… o alguien. Giro sobre su mismo sitio, viendo con terror que era su padre. Ni siquiera necesito decir nada, con un simple movimiento de la mano derecha de su progenitor, varios hombres lo rodearon, le hicieron respirar cloroformo puesto en un paño y perdió el conocimiento.

…

La pequeña sonrisa que conservaba por pensar en el rubio, se transforma en una mueca al recordar cómo había terminado en ese lugar. Ni siquiera debía preocuparse por si estaba en territorio enemigo.

Suspira cambiando de posición sobre la cama. Le pasan muchas preguntas por la cabeza. ¿Ruby está bien? ¿Qué pasa con Sapphire, lograron escapar? Pero sobretodo, ¿y Emerald? Y por supuesto, se pregunta sobre su propia seguridad.

Esta seguro que su padre no está conforme con su decisión tan atrevida de escapar, menos con el heredero Crenshaw. También explica porque antes no había dicho nada, ya tenía planeado aumentar la seguridad sobre él.

Se hace un ovillo sobre la cama, comenzando a sentir toda la ansiedad sobre él. Extrañando a Ruby, a su castaña novia y por supuesto, a Emerald. Se le ocurren muchas cosas. Sobre todo malas, pero también lucha por ser positivo.

Un subordinado ingresa a la habitación tras unos minutos, le informa sobre la situación y le aclara que no tiene permitido salir de ese lugar. Tendrá tres comidas al día pero no más de sus privilegios. Tras escucharlo con atención y ver como vuelve a encerrarlo, aprieta con fuerza el anillo muestra de su relación.

-Sé que volveremos a vernos – murmura para sí, aunque en el fondo sabe que no habrá otra ocasión.

* * *

Sé que queda con un final muy abierto, pero así era mi intención. Mentira, iba a matar a Wally o a Emerald, pero dejarlo con la incertidumbre de si esta bien o no me pareció mejor, porque amo hacer sufrir a los personajes.

Espero haya gustado y hasta la siguiente vez que me anime a escribir algo.


End file.
